Renegade Corporation Conspiracy
|performers = *Renegade Corporation *Armed Forces of United Blocks|date = 2018-2020}} The is an event that occurred from 2018 to 2020. Prologue Several conspiracy theories have pointed out for years that the Renegade Corporation have been secretly developing weapons. To make matters worse, they speculate that they have been making life-ending weapons that are confidential in nature. However, despite multiple theories being present, there was no acceptance among these theories as they have been often dismissed as wild guesses unverified by strong evidences until the late 2017, when one of the employees in the Renegade Corporation have accidentally made an unforgivable slip by slipping one secret formula onto the streets, which was later picked up by a concerned resident that are concerned with the said shady corporation. With the said incident, many people began to look at the fallen secret document as proof that the said company began making banned weapons in secret, particularly biological and chemical weapons. Due to this, many people talked about it while the Renegade Corporation was oblivious with that incident, and even one person who have glanced the document have reported it to the local government for them to investigate. The Investigation Begins Having gotten wind of the Renegade Corporation's secret activities, the local government have decided that they should send the FBI agents to investigate the matter. There, the agents pose as visitors so as to ask the reception regarding the CEO of the said company itself. Luckily, the employees and the receptionist was caught off-guard by the agents' finesse in terms of sweet-talking. After several minutes of inquiry, the FBI agents in civilian clothes have enough knowledge about the company's history, CEO, location and its products. After they left the Renegade Corporation, the FBI agents have changed back their clothing to their black uniforms and shades (they have changed their appearance to civilian clothing several miles before coming to the Renegade Corporation). Then, when the FBI agents had enough vital information, they have secretlypassed the information among the FBI team and hid it until situation calls for it, in which many people began making unconfirmed rumors regarding what weapons that the Renegade Corporation have produced. Thus, the FBI sent the information to the government in Blockington D.C. to alert them of the dangerous potentials that the Renegade Corporation had. The government in question have rigorously reviewed the evidence being passed on by the FBI, and confirmed that they are 100% authentic, considering the seal of Renegade Corporation stamped using a real ink. After accepting the evidence, the committee have discussed plans how to make the evil plans of Renegade Corporation sink like a rock. Operation Blue Ichor After the FBI have passed the said documents to the government, the officials became surprised that a small firearms manufacturing plant began making weapons of mass destruction. However, they were soon told to attend the confidential meeting regarding the Renegade Corporation's ulterior plan, since that plan have a tendency to wreak havoc towards humanity. It has been said that the document has been intended to be transported to several underground criminal organizations. After the meeting have ended, the consortium have been horrified about the truths regarding the said corporation's plans as they have not been made aware of these plans (the Renegade Corporation refused to disclose their actual plans to focus on illegal weapons). Aftermath Trivia Category:Events Category:Conflicts